The Nexus of Nightmares
by SweetGaea0
Summary: It had been ten years since Bloom had died. Without her the Winx Club had fallen apart. It is once again time for the group to come together and pay homage to their fallen friend but this time the ceremony is interrupted by two mysterious people who don't remember their pasts and are immediately attacked by dark pixies. Can the group pull together to help the two amnesiacs?
1. Chapter 1

The Nexus of Nightmares

by Sweetgaea0

It had been ten years since Bloom had died. Without her the Winx Club had fallen apart. They all get together once a year now at the place where she had sacrificed herself. It is once again time for the group to come together and pay homage to their fallen friend but this time they are attacked by a couple of dark beings. Can they pull together as a group one more time? Or will they all be destroyed?

STELLA

I showed up on four days before the anniversary like I normally do. Flora appears behind me. "Hello Stella. How are you?" she asks. She has changed the most out of all of us. Her nut brown hair is shoulder length now and she has rings under her moss green eyes. "Fine and you?" I ask. I may not be friends with Musa and the others any more but Flora is and always will be there for all of us. "Alright," she says. I turn away from the forest. "So what do you need help with?" I ask her. "The rooms need dusting and we need to make the beds as well as stock the kitchen," she replies. I nod and we start.

The four days pass quickly. Me and Flora have everything ready when the others arrive. The first one to get here is Sky. "Good morning," he says quietly. He is wearing his uniform from his Specialist days. We nod to him. "Breakfast is on the table," I tell him. "I will see you later today," he says as he walks towards the kitchen. The others start showing up then. The last to arrive is Musa. "Glad you could show," I say coldly. She ignores me.

We all stayed in our rooms until the hour arrives. "Sunset," I breathe and head downstairs. We all gather in the foyer and then walk to the garden. At the spot where she died is a memorial. It reads "In memory of Bloom, Princess of Domino, beloved friend and daughter" We all gather together around the stone; the fairies change into their Enchantix forms, the men all pull out there weapons and raise them to the sky. We send up a convergence spell that bursts into glitter. As we stand there the sky turned dark. I looked up and frowned. "What is going on?" Aisha muttered. "There is darkness surrounding us," Flora answered.

From the sky dropped a man and a woman wearing masks. The guy was handsome with long dark hair and jade green eyes. His mask covered half of his face in a sweeping elaborate silver and black crescent moon. He wore a deep gray long coat over black pants and a dark blue shirt. He turned toward the girl. "Iris we made it!" he said excitedly. The girl smiled at him. "Yes we did Kieron," she replied kissing him on the cheek.

The girl turned toward us. Her mask was a Colombina style with fiery red and gold lace over a black background. Her hair was blazing red and fell down to her nape in flipped out waves, woven randomly throughout were ten braids. Her eyes were a pale aqua blue. She was wearing a midnight blue cloak over a black outfit. Both were barefoot. "Who are they?" Iris asked. "I think they are either celebrating or mourning," Kieron replied. "Oh then we better move on," she said. They started to fly away. "Wait!" I cried out, "Where did you guys come from?" The girl turned towards me. "The Nexus of Nightmares," she said. "Come on Iris!" Kieron shouted. Suddenly a wave of darkness hit us.

The girl widened her eyes. "Kieron the portal is opening again!" she shouted. The boy turned back but it was too late. The girl was being attacked by dark pixies that came from the portal. She fought like a demon. "Hey leave the pixies alone!" Aisha shouted when suddenly half of the pixies flew towards us and began attacking. "NO!" the girl shouted, "Enchantix!" She changed and sent out a fireball to wipe all the pixies out. The little ones ran but to no avail. The girl collapsed and the guy went to her. "I forgot how tiring that can be," she said with a laugh. Kieron laughed as if it was the funniest joke of all time.

All of us were staring at the strange couple. "Did she?" I asked. "Yes she used the dragon flame," Techna replied. Sky stepped forward. "Bloom is that you?" he asked. "Who's is Bloom?" the girl asked, "Oh never mind. Kieron we must lock the portal." He nodded and helped her up. "Are you sure you are strong enough?" he asked. "Yeah I'll be fine but do I use Enchantix or Dark Enchantix?" "Dark." he said. She nodded. "Dark Enchantix!" Suddenly the girl's entire outfit turned from aqua blue and pale pink to black and red. Her eyes flashed gold. "Alright let's do this," she said in an eerie voice.

He nodded and took her hand. "With flame and light we cast our spell. Hear us now and do not fail. Seal the world of Nightmare. Till flame and light release thee fair." Kieron intoned while Bloom/Iris translated the spell into real magic. When they were done the two dropped down. "Ouch, magic here sure packs a wallop," Kieron said. "Don't I know it," Bloom/ Iris replied.

"Will you take off the mask Bloom?" Sky asked. Bloom/Iris stared at him in shock. "Are you mad?" she asked. "The only thing keeping us alive right now is these masks," Kieron explained. Sky shook his head. "I don't understand," he said. The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course not you didn't spend ten years in there," she said sarcastically. "Iris your darkness is showing," Kieron said. "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly and changed back to normal. "Any how the Nexus of Nightmares is a strange place it takes worst pieces of everyone and keeps it there. To exist with out corruption you must were a mask made of power and forged with will. It takes all the darkness for you," she explained. "Of course we are no longer in the Nexus but one can never escaped unscathed. If we were to take off our masks we would become living shadow creatures for all the darkness would be directed back into us," Kieron stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I'm thirsty. Does anyone have water?" she asked. "You can come back to the house with us," Flora said. Then suddenly Musa broke through the group and hugged Bloom. "Ummmm, are you alright?" Bloom asked. "Yeah I just missed you," Musa replied. "Right well I don't know any of you so how could you miss me?" Bloom said. Musa stepped back. "You don't remember us?" she asked in shock. "Afraid not," she said with a shrug. Kieron shook his head as he tried to catch up with her.

We stopped him. "Explain who you are and what you've done to Bloom," I said angrily. "I've done nothing to Iris, if that's who you are talking about. She can't remember anything before the Nexus. Neither can I for that matter. I believe it's a part of the Nexus' curse. But Iris is a strong one she survived three years without a mask before I found her," he said, "If anyone can remember her life before it will be her."

I called Ms. Faragonda that night. "Bloom is back but she doesn't remember anything from before ten years ago," I said trying to keep calm. "I'm on my way," Ms. Faragonda said right before appearing next to me. "Take me to her," she said. I nodded and led the way. "She's sleeping right now," I said opening the door to her room. Ms. Faragonda approached the bed but found Bloom sleeping on the floor. She stepped a little closer and kneeled down.

Immediately Bloom woke up, shouted "Kieron" and attacked Ms. Faragonda. She had the Headmistress on the floor in half a second. "Stop she's not here to hurt you," I said. The girl blinked the gold from her eyes and shook her head. "Rule number one do not sneak up on someone who has survived the Nexus of Nightmares; especially when said person is asleep," she said. Ms. Faragonda paled slightly at the name. "The Nexus of Nightmares," she said in horror, "but no one can survive the Nexus of Nightmares." Bloom lifted her head in defiance, "Well we did so there." "Bloom I didn't mean-" Ms. Faragonda began. "And would everyone please stop calling me Bloom! My name is Iris," she said angrily.

Just then Kieron busted into the room. "What's wrong Iris?" he asked. "They decided to sneak up on me while I was sleeping. I reacted instantly," she explained. "Oh are they okay?" he asked. "Yes," she said. Ms. Faragonda was staring at the Kieron. "Young man what is your name?" she asked. "Kieron," he said. "Were you in the Nexus as well?" He nodded. "Alright we will let you get to sleep," Ms. Faragonda announced after a moment of silence. We left the room as Kieron laid down next to Bloom. "Ms. Faragonda what is going on?" I asked once we were in the hall. "Gather everyone in the foyer and I will explain," she said.

There we were all together once again. "Alright listen carefully," Ms. Faragonda started, "Bloom and that man Kieron were sent to the Nexus of Nightmares." "Yes we know this but how and why can't the remember who they are?" Sky asked. "Only someone who has died can reach the Nexus. However they must have been killed by both darkness and light forces at the same time. The Nexus is a place were all nightmares come from and return to. The people who go there never come back the same. They lose what they love the most: themselves. There has only ever been one other that has survived the Nexus, he went mad and had to be locked away," Ms. Faragonda said. "That won't happen to Bloom," I said determinedly.

"Did this other one have a mask?" Techna asked. "No, he just appeared in a swirl of darkness out of the clouds," Ms. Faragonda replied confused, "Why?" "Well according to Bloom and Kieron their masks adsorb all the darkness directed to them from the Nexus. They said that to take off the masks would change them to something they called "shadow beasts"," Techna explained. "Hmm interesting," Ms. Faragonda replied. Sky had been quiet until then.

"But you said they died so how can they be here?" he asked. "Being attacked by both light and dark forces rips a person's soul in half. If that person is powerful then both pieces of his or her soul snap back together but the force of that snap sends them into the Nexus and as the Nexus is a place of real nightmares the souls cannot exist without a shell so they form one from magic," she explained. "How do we help her?" Musa asked. "I don't know, this is the first time anyone has come back sane," Ms. Faragonda said. "Perhaps Lockette can help," Aisha spoke up. "Alright me and Aisha will head to the Pixie Village. Flora you will stay here and take care of our guests. The rest of you look for other ways of bringing back lost memories," I ordered. They nodded. I looked at all of us. We were becoming the Winx club again.

Iris

I woke up curled next to Kieron. His arm was a living pillow for me. I turned to see his beautiful green eyes smiled into mine. "Something smells heavenly," I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Alright Iris let's go eat," he said. "Hope you guys like cinnamon rolls," Flora said when she saw us. "Never had one as far as I know," I said honestly. "Well here try one," she said sliding a plate over. I bit into it and by light and flame it was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. "Oh," I said. "That good huh?" Kieron asked. I nodded and handed one to him. His eyes widened with his first taste. "By light and flame that is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted," he exclaimed echoing my earlier thought.

"So were is everyone else?" I asked. "Two of them headed to the Pixie village to find Lockette while Techna and Musa headed to the library at Alfea to see if they can find a way to bring back your memories," Flora explained. We stared at her. "I don't think that's possible," Kieron said. "I'm not even sure I want to know who I was before," I said quietly. Flora blinked. "Why wouldn't you?" "Because all I know is my life in the Nexus. Who I was before is not who I am now. To hold both lives in my head and to make the choice of which I want to live now . . . I just couldn't do it," I explained while both Kieron and Flora stared at me.

Kieron kissed the back of my hand. "I get it," he said with a sad smile. Flora's eyes filled up with tears. "But you are our friend," she said, "We thought we lost you once. And now we have a chance to get you back. How can we not take it?" "Who says we can't be friends with who I am now?" I asked angrily, "You are asking me to give up myself to become who you want me to be." I stood up and stalked outside. Flora tried to follow me but Kieron stopped her. "Let her be. She needs to be alone right now," he said. He always knows what I need.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stella_

_ We had just arrived at the pixie village earlier. The first to greet us was Lockette, Bloom's bonded pixie. "Hi guys," she said joyfully. We blinked at her. Both of us had forgotten that Lockette didn't know about Bloom. "Um Lockette Bloom is back," Aisha explained. Lockette nodded. "I know. I also know she doesn't remember any of us and is an entirely different person," Lockette said. "Do you think you could help her?" I asked. "I do not know," she said, "I've talked to the Elder Pixies about it and they said we would need two things. First a rare type of dust that was created by a fairy long ago from the tears of a Star. That in itself will be difficult in attaining as it was lost long ago," Lockette told us. "And what is the second thing?" Aisha asked. "Her total acceptance of the process. By total I mean in her heart and mind; she must want it with every fire of her being," she replied. "So where do we start looking for this stardust?" I asked after all who wouldn't want to their past back?_

_ We headed back to the bed and breakfast to meet up with everyone else. Once their I saw Bloom standing in the garden talking to Kieron. Everyone else was standing around in the kitchen. As I walked in I immediately noticed Flora's downcast eyes as well as Techna and Musa's frustration. "So find anything?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "Yes Lockette says we need a special type of dust," Aisha explained. "Stardust," I said helpfully, "as well as Bloom's full cooperation." "It's never going to work then," Flora said. All eyes in the room were immediately on her. "Why not?" Techna asked. "Because Bloom doesn't want to remember her past," she answered. I blinked. This was surprising. "What?" I nearly shouted, "Why not?" "Because I don't want to make a choice between who I am now and who I was," Bloom said from behind me._

_ Kieron snorted as we all jumped guiltily. I rounded on Bloom. "I don't understand," I sputtered. "Who I was is not who I am. To remember would complicate everything for me. Bloom or whatever you call her is dead. Iris is who I am now and if you want to be friends with me that is fine but do not ask me to make an impossible choice between who you want me to be and who I am today. Kieron here however wants to remember his past so we will be joining you on this quest for Stardust," she stated as if it was the most logical and simplest thing in the world._

_ Then Lockette launched herself at Bloom/Iris sobbing. "Oh I missed you so much!" she cried. Bloom blinked at the pixie in surprise. "Well this is unexpected," she said mildly, "I have a pixie bound to me." Lockette pulled back. "Oh and she is adorable," Bloom said. She held out her hand. "My name is Iris," she said. "Lockette," the pixie replied. Iris smiled at her. The pixie perched herself on Iris's shoulder. "Even without your memory you still accept me," Lockette said with a smile. Iris nodded. "Of course. I don't mind being friends with any of you as long as you don't mind being friends with me," she replied looking at all of us. We stood in silence for a long time. "I understand," Flora said, "And I would like to be your friend Iris." Bloom/Iris smiled at her. "Thanks," she murmured as she hugged Flora. Musa stepped forward as well. Bloom/Iris pulled her into the hug quickly. Sky left in anger and the rest of us stared at them. I didn't know what to do. _

_ Kieron turned towards us. "So where do we find this Stardust?" he asked after a few moments. "Well upon Stella's call we searched the library for information. This Star dust is found in the Cave of Reflections and is guarded by the "crystal people"," Techna explained, "However there is no clue to where this Cave of Reflections is. The only information that I've found at all is a footnote that reads 'In the land of diamonds and ice'." Both Bloom/Iris and Kieron paled. "Diamonds and ice?" they asked together. "Yeah why?" Musa said in confusion. The two looked at each other and came to a decision. They laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry," Iris said before knocking all of them out except for the little pixie. The last thing I saw was Bloom's eyes filled with sadness._

_Sky_

_ I don't know what to do. The girl I love has forgotten me and loves someone else. She doesn't even want to remember us. I just wish everything was back to normal. Bloom is my girlfriend. I loved her but I have no clue who I was dealing with now. This Bloom existed on a whole different level than I did. She was darker, more mature, more defensive, and even more beautiful. She didn't even see me anymore. Kieron stood between us and I couldn't even compete with him._

_ I sighed looking at my reflection in the lake. "What are you going to do Sky?" I asked it. I heard voices outside the Inn. "Kieron are we doing the right thing? Maybe they could have helped us," Bloom's voice asked. "You know they wouldn't even survive the trip," Kieron replied. "I know but it just doesn't feel right leaving them there defenseless. What if the darklings come back?"she asked. "Then Lockette will protect them. We have boosted her power. We need to go now before they awake and the sun sets," he said logically. I heard Bloom sigh and then both of them flew off toward her memorial. I followed them. _

_ The two concentrated and sent a wave of energy to the spot where the two had fallen out of the Nexus. I flinched when I saw them holding hands for a convergence spell. A portal opened and they flew into the Nexus. I hesitated for a second and then followed Bloom into the Nexus._

_Iris_

_ Iris what are you doing?" Lockette asked in shock. "Listen Lockette I'm trying to protect them. The Land of Diamonds and Ice is a place inside of the Nexus of Nightmares. It is the point where the Nexus connects to this realm. To get the dust we need to return to the Nexus. It is too dangerous for them." I said, "Will you watch over them while we are away?" Lockette looked at the sleeping fairies. "Alright but I won't lie to them when they awake," the pixie replied. I gave her a hug. "Thanks," I said with a smile. The pixie grinned. "Oh and here is some extra power in case you need it," Kieron said firing a blue-green blast into her. Lockette's eyes widened just a little._

_ Me and Kieron left the house but before we could head off I stopped Kieron. "Kieron are we doing the right thing? Maybe they could have helped us," I said. You know they wouldn't even survive the trip," Kieron replied. "I know but it just doesn't feel right leaving them there defenseless. What if the darklings come back?" I asked. "Then Lockette will protect them. We have boosted her power. We need to go now before they awake and the sun sets," he said logically. I sighed but left with him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a yellow blur as we headed to the portal. _

_ We stood together hand in hand and stared at the portal for a second. Then went in. It was cold on the other side. My mask immediately warmed up as Kieron squeezed my hand. Suddenly something crashed into me from behind. I lost my grip on Kieron and fell to the frosted diamond ground. Something or someone was on top of me. I immediately rolled out from under the thing and leapt up with a dragon blast ready to destroy whatever threat we faced._

_ My pale aqua eyes met a shade darker blue pair. It was the blond boy named Sky who who had left the house angrily earlier. We had both forgotten him. I groaned. Kieron landed next to me and glared daggers at the blond. "Sky why are you here?" I asked narrowing my eyes. His eyes began to cloud over. "Oh no!" I shouted leaping back. Sky stared at Kieron with hatred in his eyes and tackled him. "YOU WONT TAKE HER FROM ME!" he growled out punching Kieron. Kieron defended himself until I pulled Sky off of him. Sky turned towards me with a low growl. "Crap," I whispered._

_ "Snap out of it Sky," I said. As soon as he focused on me he became more like the blond haired king of Eraklyon. I focused my energy and placed it over his face. "Focus on all that makes you good and form it into a mask," I said. As soon as I felt a solid mask I dropped my hand and gasped. His mask was a blue gold Colombina filigree phoenix that hid nothing from imagination. It was surprisingly beautiful and suited him perfectly. He shook his head. "Hey what happened?" he asked. Kieron scowled at him. "You followed us through to the Nexus and then went evil and attacked me. Iris here saved you," he answered. "I didn't hurt anyone did I," he asked quietly. "No but you tried. Look you have to head back through. You can't survive here," I answered shooting Kieron an evil look. _

_ "No I'm gonna stay," blondie said stubbornly, "You might need my help Bloom." I snarled. "I don't need anybody's help here little King. I survived for four long years in this place without anyone or a mask and I wasn't even affected by the darkness. You didn't even survive for two seconds before going shadow on us so what help could you possibly give. Oh and one other thing: My NAME IS IRIS!" I fairly shouted at the blue eyed King. "Iris we need to get moving," Kieron said gesturing toward the darklings headed our way. I nodded and we flew off. "Hey wait, I'm not losing you again Bl- I mean Iris," Sky said. I frowned at him. "Fine," Kieron said, "let's go."_

_ I shook my head and stalked off a few steps. I raised my hands and gathered energy both dark and light. "Guide us to the Cave of Reflections," I whispered and hurled the ball out. It began to unravel towards the mountains. I began to follow. The two guys caught up with me one on each side. Kieron my love and Sky the annoying royal. We walked for hours and finally reached to base of the mountain. In front of us was a cave. Sky stepped forward but I pulled him back to me. He turned about to say something but I stopped him with a glare and turned to Kieron. "Scan the cave," I said. He nodded and lifted up a hand. "I sense a presence but it isn't a darkling of any kind," he said frowning, "It is dark but it is not evil. Sort of like you Iris." "Alright I will go in first. Kieron you next: watch above and below. Then Sky you follow: watch our backs," I said and then took my first step into the unknown._

_Stella _

_ I groaned and sat up. "Ow," Aisha said from beside me. "I know remember to never let me trust Iris again," I said darkly. "Oh good you guys are awake," Lockette chirped perching on my shoulder. "Why did they attack us?" I asked the pixie. "They didn't attack you just knock you out. She said that the Land of Diamonds and Ice exists in the Nexus and that she didn't want you guys to get hurt. I told her I would watch over you but I wouldn't stop you from following. Also she said if you decide to follow her you must first create your masks," she replied quickly. "And just how do we do that?" Musa asked. "Um hold on. Iris gave me some extra power and said to use it if I couldn't stop you," Lockette said reaching up and placed her hand between my eyes, "Focus on what keeps you good." I did and felt a mask materialize on my face. "Oh wow," Flora said._

_ Lockette made one for each of us. "She also said since your mask were created by someone else they will only last for ten hours," she said. I nodded. "Alright then lets go," Aisha said determinedly. We reached the portal I stepped through first. It was bone chilling cold. The freezing cold seemed to seep into my blood. My mask warmed up and chased the chill away. The others soon joined me. We looked around. The land was beautiful. The ground seemed to be made of frosted over diamond. In the distance a strange light burned. "I guess we head that way," I said pointing towards the flickering spot._

_ We headed off flying as fast as we could and reached the mouth of a cave. There was a bright light coming from inside. "Well I suppose this is the Cave of Reflections," I said stating the obvious. "Umm Stella," Flora said uneasily. "What is is Flora? I asked. "We have company," she stated pointing at behind us. I turned and saw a dark shadow behind us. The shadow started to spill forth a group of creatures made from darkness._

_Iris_

_ I sighed as I heard a yelp come from behind. Kieron looked at me an frowned. "I thought it would last longer," he said. "Me too," I said. "What would last longer?" blondie asked in confusion. "The knockout spell we used on the others," I explained, "We didn't want them following us like you did. Keep going I will take care of this." I turned around and marched outside to find the Winx club as they called themselves being attacked by darklings. _

_ I flew up above the group none of which noticed I was there. "Dragon's Light," I whispered. A dragon formed from my power and flew straight down into the center of the group splashing golden light onto the group of fairies and wiping out the darklings. The group looked up at me, I glared at them. "Welcome to Hel also called the Nexus of Nightmares," I said landing before them. They gathered around me and began talking all at once. "Hush. You need to be quiet here. Darklings are attracted to the sounds of life," I said. The Winx immediately quieted down. "Alright lets go," I said. They followed me. Musa came up to me. "Why did you knock us out?" she asked. I blinked. "I wanted to keep you away from here. This place is made of pure evil and no one should ever be have to come here," I explained, "It destroys who you were slowly. I've had to do things that would destroy the souls of anyone else here and I didn't want you to go through that. However I knew if you woke up you would come after me so I told Lockette how to form your masks." She nodded and smiled. "I understand but you have to understand that you can trust us," she said. I smiled, "Thanks." By then we had reached the boys. "Sky what are you doing here?" Stella asked in surprise. "Oh he followed us," I said with a scowl._

_ He blinked sheepishly at us. "So what is the hold up?" I asked. "I can't figure out how to get through this barrier," Kieron explained, "The inscription reads 'Let the one who wields shadows so bright release the reflection's might. I have no idea what it means though." The barrier in question was made of diamond an none of us had a reflection. "Yeah how can shadows be bright?" Stella asked. _

_ "I need everyone to go outside of the cave," I said. They all turned towards me. Cries of what and no filled the air. "NOW!" I ordered. They all shuffled out. The last two to leave were Kieron and Sky. "Are you sure you will be alright?" Sky asked worried. I nodded and smiled. He left. "I know you're lying," Kieron whispered as he kissed me. I didn't answer but he left and I was standing alone. I smiled at Kieron. He knows me so well and still trusts me when I'm about to do something dangerous and a little bit stupid. _

_ "Okay here we go," I said. I took off my mask. The cold immediately made me shiver. My outfit flashed from black and red to blue and pink and back again. I concentrated and half my outfit became blue and pink while the other half became black and red. One of my eyes was gold while the other was a normal pale aqua blue. In one hand was dark fairy blast and in the other was normal fairy blast. I kept adding more and more power until it was all gone. "Melt the ice and reveal the truth in sight," my voice rang out as I merged the blasts and sent them into the barrier. There was a spreading of dust and then I saw my reflection. I smiled in relief sent out a wave of energy and then promptly collapsed._

_Sky_

_ Kieron came and sat beside me. After a moment or so of awkward silence I asked him, "Will this come off?" He nodded. Suddenly there was a sound of a blast from the cave. I stood up and was about to enter when Kieron grabbed my arm. "We can't yet she isn't done," he said. "What she could be dying," I snarled at him, "don't you care?" His eyes darkened. "I love her!" he shouted at me, "You have no idea how many times I've almost died and she's risked her life to rescue me. She created the masks. She found me and saved me from becoming a shadow. The only way you can survive here is to trust her. Believe in her more than anything else in this reality. I do because I love her." _

_ Everyone was staring at us. "If you truly love her then you have to trust her," he said as if it was the simplest things in the world and for him it was. I stumbled back tears in my eyes. "You genuinely do love her don't you?" I whispered realizing that what I had felt for her was a pale imitation to what he did. I was lost. Everything I thought I knew about her and about us was blown away by the wind. What Bloom and I had was childish compared to the absolute faith and trust Iris and Kieron had._

_ I nodded and sat back down. Aisha came and sat down next to me. "I get it," she said. I stared at her. "No you don't," I said. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes you are just realizing she is gone and you don't know where to go from here," she said. I nodded in surprise. "You are also realizing that what you two had though it was love was immature. "__Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you__," she said. "Very philosophical," I said quietly. "It's a quote from an Earth psychologist," she said with a smile, "Don't worry you will get through it."_

_ Suddenly a pulse of energy came from the mouth of the cave. "She's ready for us," he said offering me his hand. We walked beside each other for some time. "I'm sorry for back there," I told him. He smiled. "It's alright. You care about her, I get it. Did- did you love her?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded. "I blamed myself when she died. Saying only if I had stopped to listen to her. It was some of the darkest years of my life. And when I saw her with you I felt so much anger and hope. I've never stopped loving her," I explained lamely. He nodded his eyes full of understanding. We grew quiet again._

_ Suddenly we came to the barrier. Our reflections stared back at us. On the floor before the barrier was Bloom. She had fainted but half her outfit was dark Bloom while the other was normal bloom. Kieron ran to her side. She opened her eyes and grinned. "It worked," she whispered. He smiled. "Yeah just don't ever do that again," Kieron replied. He put on her mask and stood facing the barrier. "So how do we go through?" Stella asked. "Simple," Bloom replied. She stepped forward and put her hand against her reflection's. As we watched they melded together and Bloom was pulled through. Flora, Kieron and Musa were the first to follow her. The rest of us after that. I saw a thousand reflections of me. Some from my future and some from my past. Then when I was about to step through I saw myself before me. He stared at me in anger. His eyes were clouded over._

_ "Why couldn't you protect her?" he growled out, "She is ours and you just gave her up!" I shook my head as he punched me. "No I didn't. She saved all of us," I replied. "You are a loser you don't deserve her," he said. I glared a him. "I love her," I said punching him in the face. "Sky listen you have to accept your darkness to get through," Bloom's voice rang out against the diamond walls. I blinked. Accept my darkness? Is that what this thing is. "I'm you," he said with a sneer as if he heard my thoughts. I stared at him and placed my hand against his. "I know you are me," I replied, "I accept that." he changed into a dark cloud blue dust and entered my heart. I stepped through and blinked at Bloom. She had her hand pressed against a diamond panel with Stella fighting a dark fairy version of herself. Kieron had his hand pressed against another panel. Flora and Aisha sat on the floor. I joined them. "What are they doing?" I whispered. "Guiding them in how to defeat their dark selves," Musa said._

_Stella_

_ The little brat looked like me but she wasn't me. "I know what you want more than anything," she said. Her dark gold eyes glittered dangerously. "You want the power to protect everyone, to save them all. And the only way you can do that is to take control," she said. I laughed. "I don't know who you are but you know nothing about me," I said swinging my scepter towards her head. The copycat stepped back with a smirk. "She's you Stella, you need to accept your darkness to pass through," Iris's voice bounced off the walls. "She is not me, I do not want to control everything," I answered, "I just want everyone to be safe." "And sometimes in the very back of your mind a voice says to keep them safe you must protect them even if it is from themselves. Accept this and move on," Iris said. I blinked. Crap that was true. Alright I thought. "You are the part of me that wishes to save everyone by making them listen to you," I said. She disappeared into a dark gold dust that flew into my heart._

_ I stepped out of the diamond tunnel. And fell into Bloom/Iris smiled at me. "Good job Stella," she said. I grinned at her. "Why don't you sit down next to the others?" Kieron said from across the room. Techna stepped out a minute later. "Well that was interesting," she said. "Rest for a moment," Bloom said. She nodded and sat down next to us. _

_ "So what were your dark sides?" Techna asks. "Jealousy and anger" Sky answers first. "Regret," Musa says. Flora didn't answer. "Power," I reply, "And yours?" "Logic without feeling," she says. We smile. Bloom/Iris walks up to us. "Are you ready?" she asked us. We nodded. As we continued Iris fell in alongside Musa and Flora. I dropped behind them. "So what was your dark self?" Musa asked. Bloom/Iris looked at them. She sighed. "It's complicated," Iris replied in a low whisper. "What?" Musa asked confused. "I saw myself taken over by the dark heart," she replied. "The what?" Flora asked. "The dark heart is a piece of black diamond that lays claim over one person. It gives that person the ability to control their darkness however if you are not strong enough then you are the host for the dark heart; pure evil with no restraint," she explained. "Oh," Musa said, "And who has the dark heart now?" "I do," she said with a sad smile. Flora and Musa blinked at her. "Wow that was unexpected," Flora said. Aisha who was in front of us gasped at that moment. "What is it?" I asked before freezing, "Oh my stars!"_

_Iris_

_ Before us a cavern made of diamond. In the center was a round table. Four girls and four guys made of crystal sat at the table. I stared at them. In the center of the table was a glass bottle full of glowing silver-blue dust. Sky stepped up to the table and reached for the bottle. The crystal statues woke up. "Why do you wake us?" a musical voiced asked from one of the crystal women. "Because we require your assistance in bringing back Kieron's memory," I said. "What right does he have to the Star's Heart," one of the guys asked._

_ Kieron stepped forward. "None. I came asking for your help because I need it not because I am worthy of it," he replied. The crystal man bowed his head in thought. "Free us and we will grant you your desire," another girl said. "How?" Stella asked. The crystal people didn't say another word. I began to pace. "They are made of crystal and wish to be free," I said. Kieron and Techna matched my pacing. "I feel useless," Musa said. "Crystal, life, free, trapped, dreams, death, no not that," I muttered, "memories, faces, voices, fairy, star dust and tears, eight, four, four, noise, echoes." _

_ I snapped my fingers. "I GOT IT!" I shouted. Tehna turned towards me her eyes bright and shining. "Oh oh that could work," she said. "What could work?" Aisha asked. "Sound!" we said together. "A certain resonance can shatter crystal. I just have to find the right frequency," Techna explained while scanning the crystal people. "But wouldn't that kill them?" Sky asked. "No they asked to be set free. That means they are trapped," I said. "Got it," she said, "Musa your turn! Copy this note and hold for as long as you can." Musa nodded and sang beautifully. We watched as the crystal people began to tremble and crack. Suddenly the crystal shattered and revealed eight people. One a girl with long white hair stepped forward. "You have freed us and for that we thank you," she said, "My name is Tess and on behalf of all of us I give you the Star's heart." _

_ She pulled off her necklace. "This is the Star's Heart, take the blue dust on the table and mix them together. Then sprinkle it on your head. It will take an hour to work," sh said. H nodded. "We need to leave. Will you come with us?" I asked the eight people. They looked at each other and nodded. We left. When we arrived back at the _

_garden all of us gathered around the portal and sealed it off with a convergence spell. The eight people thanked us and flew off. _

_ Ms. Faragonda met us at the Inn. "So did you get what you need?" she asked. We nodded. "Kieron is going to get his memories back," I replied. "Not you?" she said frowning. Th fairies all looked at me and smiled. "Nope, I don't need them," I explained. Ms. Faragonda looked at all of us and smiled._

_ "Okay lets get started," Stella said. Kieron poured the dust into my hands and Stella added the Star's Heart. I lifted my hands and blew the dust into his face. He blinked and fell down sound asleep. The rest of us sat down and just talked for an hour waiting for him to wake up. I told them about my adventures in the Nexus and they told me about our past together and what had happened for the last ten years. Suddenly Kieron's eyes shot open and he groaned. I leapt up and gave him a hug. "Iris I remember!" he said with a mixture of happiness and shock. "I'm the son of Argulus," he explained. Ms. Faragonda gasped and stepped back. "Who?" Stella asked. "Lord Darkar," Ms. Faragonda said in a daze. All of the fairies and Sky gasped in surprise while I just shook my head. "Who?" I asked turning to my new/old friends. _

_THE END_


End file.
